Quantum Showdown
by Golden Gecko
Summary: Aimee has beaten back every challenge being dragonborn. Bronzey Shepard is at her last fight for the galaxy. What neither of them know is their worlds are about to collide. Its all out war as the peoples of Skyrim do battle with the alien races of the Milky Way. Caught in the middle are Aimee and Shepard who are unaware of the even bigger threat at hand.
1. Aimee

**(I am basically writing this whole story in honor of two great, wonderful friends. This is loosely based on their personalities and the way they play each, respective game. I hope you enjoy and I, personally, wanted to do a crossover like this for some time. Enjoy and, as always, reviews are more than welcomed.)**

* * *

Aimee. Dovakin. Looks sexy in dragon scale armor. Wood elf. Homicidal wood elf. Terror of Riften. Butcher of the Broadshield clan of nords. Hair of long, black color, braided in the back. Skin mostly light white with just hints of apple red. Pure green eyes. It was a constant spell she had going. She just like the green. It made her blend in with the forestation better. Her face was painted with war paint. It had been tattooed onto her at a very young age.

Not like anybody would notice all this with her putting arrows into everybody's head or blasting them away with a spell or Shouts. Setting them on fire, freezing them solid only to just break them into millions of pieces, or just sicking ravage animals on them to rip them apart. Though, she would stop from time-to-time to wonder if she wanted to see a wild beast do it or a good, summoned dreamora.

Paarthurnax, the wise, patient sort he was, had tried to get her to calm down with her bloodthirsty butchering but she would just give him that innocent, little smile and continue on with her wanting need of carnage. She had her limitations though. Children and mammoths. Everything else was just another target to be slaughtered. She especially liked to slay dragons. However, all the dragons had been dealt with and even most of the vampires in Skyrim had been laid to waste by her bow and magic. One of the fondest things she like to do was pick a good spot in a cave or abandon fort and watch a good fire atronnich roast them alive. She enjoyed them running around, screaming at the top of their lungs as they were engulfed by flames. This one time she had cooked her food off the burning embers of a dead, master vampire.

Needless to say, she had become indifferent to it all. She had defeated every challenge, every foe, every single thing imaginable to her in probably the whole of Tamriel.

Like always, Aimee was resting in front of a fireplace, sitting in a plush burgundy chair reading a good book with her feet propped-up on a burgundy ottoman. She had her armor resting neat and tidily near her. She was only about twelve pages in when she heard a whimpering, "Excuse me."

She slung her head around the chair and saw a man cowering with his wife and two children in the corner. They were the legal owners of the house. She was just "borrowing" it. She would move-on when she felt tired of the place.

With an irritated look to her face she belted out, "What?!"

The man shook in fear and asked, "May the children come close to the fire? They are very cold."

She sneered. "They'd be colder if they were corpses." She then went back to her book enjoying the warm fire.

"But - they are my -"

"Shut it!" Aimee scolded harshly. Making a flustered sigh she again returned to her book. She giggled a bit reading about a dragon eating an apple. Not knowing why she found that funny she read along quickly and quietly.

Getting to about the fifteenth page she again heard a voice. A stubborn female voice. "You have no right!"

Again, Aimee whipped her head in the family's direction "Oh no? Cunt, you don't make the rules around here, I do. I have the badass, fucking bow. I have the fucking dragon-scale armor. I know every, single, fucking magic spell in all of magika, so rethink your tone to me, bitch. Let me read my fucking book in peace, yeah?! Or you're all going to be in pieces!"

Flustered, Aimee had a difficult time finding her spot, making it known, "Now I've lost my fucking spot because of your goddamn shite!" After a few seconds, "Oh, here we go." She said returning to reading.

The husband just whispered to his family, "Shhhh, its going to be alright. It going to be alright." Kissing his wife on the head with tears in his eyes.

Not taking her eyes away from her book, "As long as you shut your mouth and stop with all your ballocks everything's going to be just fine!"

She was on page forty in ten minutes when suddenly there came a rapping as someone harshly pounding, pounding at her chamber door. Shutting the book with vigor she got up and put her armor on very quickly. She readied her bow saying, "Come on in the doors open sweetie." The door opened and no one was there. Cocking her brow she said in subtle delight, "Oh? What makes you think I just won't come out there and kill all of you?"

Over twenty guards stood stacked-up against the sided of the one door. "We have a proposition for you."

"This is starting to sound like another shite quest!" The string on her dragon bow pulled back, the ebony arrowhead gliding back-and-forth across the doorway. As if it was hungry for blood too.

Wincing at his mistake the guard tired a better tactic, "We need you to kill something."

"Just one? I could decimate an entire fucking army of some things."

"It seems so could this."

Lowering her bow she smiled saying, "Then come in and tell me more."

"I'd rather not. You can hear me just fine."

'Then I guess I'm going to have to go out there."

Wincing again the guard stepped in front of the door and held his hands up. Aimee could tell from his body and from his speech he was not a nord. He was an imperial though seemingly with the Stormcloaks. She had nearly annihilated both.

Bring her bow up again, pulling on it she made the imperial man close his eyes and wait for the arrow to tear his skull apart. Nothing of the such happened. Aimee smiled and put the bow back down, "Got you."

Shaking the imperial guard seemingly with the Stormcloaks walked in, glancing at the cowering family, and took a seat on a small, wooden chair just across from the family. On a wooden table was a bunch of dirty dishes. No flies or insects yet so he imagined Aimee had just had a full-sized meal.

She turned her large chair around to face the guardsman and asked, "Alright. Start talking."

He rubbed his hands together wondering how to get this out. How to tell her what she faced. The fire making him red hot with nervousness. That orange glow illuminating Aimee like a tall, slim demon queen in the burgundy chair. Swallowing he hoped for the sake of him and his men he worded this just right. "There is a new comer to Riverwood. She just happened to be standing there. She assaulted a townsperson and when we went to arrest her - well - she - how can I put this?"

"I'll put an arrow betwixt your eyes if you don't finish." Aimee said demonically only adding to her Oblivion-like visage.

Taking a sigh he continued, "She 'shouted' at us and…"

"Another dragon born?! Impossible."

"That's what we thought at first but she had this - this boom stick."

Cocking her head, Aimee asked, "A thunder staff?"

"No! No, no! I know what a staff looks like. This was no staff! This was something even more heinous! Diabolical! Evil!"

A blank stair and bored eyes donned Aimee's face. "Yeah because I haven't heard this stupid, fucking shite all before."

Trying to emphasis the terror of this newcomer, he started explaining this "boom stick". "Well, it was about half the size of a giant's forearm. Maybe a little smaller. It thundered out and cut down at least five of the guards. Two of the Riverwood guards and three of my own men."

Aimee was intrigued. She didn't let it show though. Staying hard and observant in the chair she asked, "What about her shout?"

"It was different from yours. You just speak and the power comes for you."

"Indeed." Saying it slyly like she owned copyright on the word.

"But it seemed she could use different words but they all had the same effect. She never used the same word once. Come to think of it - she never used anything the same. Just constantly had that blue luminescent glow."

Standing, Aimee said confidently, "Then she isn't a dragon born you twat!"

Wide-eyed fear came over the guardsman. The color draining from his face, what little there was.

"She is definitely some kind of witch. Or a sorceress. Something. She isn't a dragon born!"

Standing himself, albeit weakly, the imperial guard for the Stormcloaks asked hopefully, "Then you'll do it?"

"Hold on a minute." She said lifting her hand making the guardsman quiver in fear. Aimee adjust her dragon scale gauntlets and tugged on her bow on her back, "I need something out of this. I don't do anything for free love."

"We have plenty of gold for…"

Gritting her teeth, Aimee said with a small burst of power, "Gold?!" The dishes were knocked off the table and both the guard and the family felt the rush of power. Like being his by a hard, thick wall of wind. The family ran from their home not knowing where they would wind up. Aimee continued, "You think a pithy, paltry, miniscule reward such as gold will sate me?! Offer me all the gold in Skyrim, I could just take it anyhow. No bitch, I want my own keep."

Confused the guardsman asked with a very inquisitive look, "What do you mean 'a keep'?"

She took a step towards him making him take a reluctant step back. She said with a gleam to her bright, green eyes, "I want to be a yarl."

Tripping over his word, "A - a y-yarl!"

Aimee just nodded her head with a slight smile.

"I don't have the…"

She interrupted him, "You do this and your witch problem is gone. Unless, of course, you want to take the chance she's as powerful as I am?" Having a hard time trying not to laugh at a sorceress or witch being as powerful as her.

"Dragon's Bridge?" He guessed.

Aimee's somewhat pleasant mood was gone. "What do you take me for?! Do I look like some kind of stupid imbecile to you?! Now you try again fucker!" Her hand wrapping around the hilt of her dragon bone dagger.

Swallowing hard the guardsman thought quickly about a keep nobody would take objection to her reigning over. There were innocent people in all but he had to come up with an answer quickly. "Riften?"

Aimee eased away with a smirk, "That'll do." She walked away towards the front door. "You coming or you want me traveling all alone? Not very gentlemanly of you."

Moaning out with both fear and agitation the guardsman walked up beside her and motioned her out. She smiled and headed out greeted by some twenty other soldiers of the Stormcloaks. All with their weapon aimed directly at her. She smiled as the Stormcloaks got on their horses. The imperial got on a white stallion all his own and with a slight shuffle of his reigns asked, "Where is your horse?"

"Please, they die too quickly on me. I don't need one." She quickly took off sprinting to a tree nearly thirty feet away in less than the blink of an eye. She leaned against the trunk folding her arms, "Try and keep up." Sprinting away.

With a slight huff the imperial guardsman signaled the others and they sped off following her. The horses galloping at a fast pace catching up with the speed-demon of a bosmer. All of them quickly heading towards Riverwood.


	2. Bronzey Shepard

**(A/N: Wow! I wasn't expecting reviews or favorites so quickly! Thanks to all of you. I hope the story continues to be a wonderful read!**

**There has been a correction made. Many of you who read the pervious chapter may have seen Whiterun is where "the newcomer" was first encountered. Its been a long time since I played Skyrim but it was actually Riverwood. I have changed that for the purpose of this chapter. Would look kind of dumb of me to be describing Riverwood and I kept calling it Whiterun! Knew the place I wanted just got the names a bit mixed up. Sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused.)**

* * *

Operation Hammer behind her, nothing stood in Bronzey Shepard's way of the Citadel. Plenty of the galaxy's races behind her. The war-permeated air blowing her shoulder length, blonde hair. Her dark green eyes transfixed on the beam with Harbinger towering above. Her athletic body covered in N7 armor. An Eviscerator shogun in both hands with her hand cannon on her hip. That light, tan skin of hers slightly worn from sleep deprivation, depression, and battle.

She stopped looking up at the darkened skies of London. This was it. When she looked back down she saw and felt Harbinger shift hitting her with his giant, destructive beam. The entire world went hot white with her loosing all control of her body. Everything disappearing as she was deprived of all her senses. Just that white, burning light. Figuring the next time she opened her eyes she would be dead and in some kind of Hell.

Finally, feeling her limbs again, she held up her hand to her eyes being blinded by hot, white light. Different from Harbinger's beam. This felt like a sun. Glancing down, a blue sky entered her vision and then what she saw next took her breath away. A collected collage of seemingly medieval buildings. Gaining her footing she looked down standing on a smooth, stony road. Back up again her hunter-green eyes took in the sights, whispering under her breath, "Okay - the fuck is this?!" Her Earthbound, Texan accent coming out in her.

She saw maybe three people with two, well-built, wooden buildings to the right and left of her. Breathing heavily she took a few steps back aghast at the sight. To her right was a forge with a man hard at work on what looked to be a steel sword. The distinctive, metal clanging of his smith's hammer distinguishable from all the other noises which Bronzey had not heard since her time on Earth. That familiar chirruping of birds amidst the soft rustling of trees from the chilled wind. The smith had probably not seen her quite yet. The smell from the forge also caught her nose on the chilled air. The smell of molten metal was foul in her throat but a welcoming stench from the pervious battlefield's foul aroma of death.

The blonde, pale women standing outside the door to the building to her left had seen her. She was gripping a broom with terror at Bronzey Shepard. Holding it like some kind of comforting staff. Still with her shotgun in hand, Shepard lowered her gun and took in the sights turning to see more well-built, wooden buildings, more of the stony road, and an archway that was over looked by a far, distant mountain.

Turning back towards the two building a woman tried to cross her path with her head down clutching a basket of bread. Shepard grabbed the woman with her eyes ablaze of confusion, "Alright Harbinger! Where am I? Talk goddamn you! I know you can hear me!"

One of the town guards came out from a tree watching the strange, armored newcomer. This was definitely qualified as an assault. He pointed at the woman saying, "You there? Unhand that citizen!"

Looking at the guard over her shoulder, Shepard was not fooled by any of the reaper's tricks. With an evil glint to her eyes and a scowl on her breath, she cockily yelled out with the woman still in her clutches, "Make me douchebag!"

Not understanding what a douchebag was but fully aware that she had threatened him he went at her with his sword unsheathed and a roar of male aggression. Shepard was quick to sling the bread lady down to the ground and sent out a small, biotic kick. She knocked the guard down and walked up to him putting her foot on his throat. Packing the shotgun onto her back with a pulsing blue field around her. "Now Harbinger, where am I?! Talk asshole!"

Two more guards came running at her as this time she sent a strong wave knocking them to the ground. Blowing their weapons out of their hands and slamming one into a nearby tree. Looking back down at the guard under her boot heel she interrogated further, "Where's the Citadel?!"

The guard choked and coughed under the pressure of Shepard's boot, "Citadel?! What is wrong with you?! Travel to Cyrodiil if you want that!"

Putting more pressure on his throat, "Cyrodiil? Where the fuck's that?!"

A passing by Stormcloak squad had seen the ruckus in Riverwood and decided to join the fray. Nearly ten of them, most on horseback. The lead being an imperial. Getting off his horse he looked at the woman saying, "What brings you here witch?! Be gone from here!"

"Wait! Wait-a-damn-minute here!" She said letting the guard roll out from under her boot heel. He coughed at the corner of a building as he tried to get air. Shepard continued with both of her fists clenched as she stood firm with a wide-legged stance. "What the fuck did you just call me?! Did you just call me a witch?!" pointing at the lead.

Slicing out his sword with a frost spell in his free hand, "You will pay for your crimes witch!"

Looking at nobody in particular, still pointing at the lead guardsman, "This motherfucking, fucktard here just called me a witch!"

One of the Stormcloaks saw her talking to nobody, commenting to his superior, "She is a witch! She talks with spirits. Probably a filthy necromancer!"

Bronzey looked at the group with her eyes burning white with her biotic power. She hovered off the ground in a fit of rage and obscenities. Slamming both her hands together palm-to-palm an energetic, biotic ball formed. That biotic glow of hers getting more intense as she roared out, "Nobody fucking calls me a necrophiliac!"

"A what?" The lead guardsman said but before he could find out what she was talking about, the large, biotic blast came at them knocking them all back. Even the horses were blown away. The ten men he was with and even the rest of the Riverwood guards flew backwards off their feet. The biotic pulse broke tree limbs and ripped earth from the ground. All of them down as Bronzey hovered down to the ground panting. That blue aura gone as she grabbed her shotgun. Still with a bit of a ragged breath, she commanded, "Yeah, now stay down!"

Turning to walk away she turned back hearing five of them getting back up. Weapons drawn they came at her with the bowmen taking aim. Most were still knocked down but she focused on these five. She aimed her Eviscerator shotgun with one hand, "You fuckers are about the dumbest bags of shit I ever seen!" She pulled back the trigger blowing away the five with the wide, powerful shot. The men were blasted away with some splitting open like butchered farm animals. Returning the shotgun back to her lower back she walked off, seeing if she couldn't find her way out of the illusion she had been dumped into.

Sitting up the lead guardsman for the Stormcloacks rubbed his head and looked over seeing the dismembered bodies of his compatriots. He had seen the white boomstick she had used to do it as he stood up. Another one of his men helped him up as he stood as well.

The two of them stood frightened of the power they had just experienced as the rest of his men stood. Some were trying to heal themselves and heal their battle brethren. The small yet powerful nord next to the imperial said with fear trembling his voice, "Sir, I have seen some powerful magic before. But I have never seen anything like that!"

With a groan of pain and a restoration spell active in his free hand the imperial Stormcloak said with a stern tone, "I have."

With a flabbergasted look to his face the nord asked bewildered, "Where?!"

"Ever work guard duty in Riften?"

"No sir."

"I have. That's probably why you're still alive. You're too young to remember that first bloodbath that happened so many years ago but I do." Looking back at the dead guards. Both Stormcloaks and Riverwood guards. "This sort of reminds me of it."

"Oh Talos! You mean…"

"Yeah." The imperial groaned out with blood-soaked memories flooding his brain. "Aimee. The Brutal Bosmer of Riften. Murder of the Broadshield clan."

"I may not have worked Riften but I remember when that homicidal elf came to Whiterun. I don't even think she spared the children!"

Looking at his compatriot the imperial said, "Of course she did."

The nord became angered, "Were you there?!"

"No but she has left her swath of carnage through Riften more than a few times. It's a hateful place to her. But one thing she never-ever did was attack the orphanage. Homicidal?" He made a huff, "No doubt! Some say she's death given flesh. But she's not genocidal. She's not a child killer. She despises the very notation of it. I think those kids might be the safest beings in all of Skyrim!"

"Why are we talking about her again?!"

"Who do you think were going to pay a visit to?"

"Sir, with all due respect, we just survived a fight with one seemingly god-like killer. I don't feel like pushing my luck."

"You are going to have to. She's the only one in all of Skyrim who can handle something like this!"

"I think I would rather go ask a dragon for help!"

"She killed all of them, remember?"

"We faced down this harlot. We just need to…"

The imperial interrupt his Nordic companion with a wide-eyed rage, shouting at him, "You want two of these women running around?!"

The nord couldn't answer. He looked down to the ground in slight shame not thinking of the consequence of two super-powered murders.

"There's only one way you deal with this kind of power." The imperial guardsman said looking off the way the blue glowing woman had walked off. "You get another and hope they kill each other."

The Nord just slowly nodded. "They might tear up half of Skyrim!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

His Nordic companion looked back at their dead horses as the men were back to their feet. "Looks like we're walking."

The imperial just patted the nord on the shoulder, "We'll get new ones. Come on."


	3. Showdown

Prideful, the imperial Stormcloack rode his horse up to the standing stones before the ruins of Helgen. The group had gone through Riverwood and unlike the newcomer, who most were slightly curious about even after she had maimed several guards, they stayed inside and hid in corners knowing the dragon-armored, wood elf when they saw her. She had actually started blushing feeling proud to cause so much fear and respect.

With his squad behind him, following Aimee, the imperial shot his arm up stopping his group. The horses' obeyed with the men stopping. The imperial's horse clomped the ground to get going but he held the reigns being a good rider and having full control of the animal.

It took Aimee awhile before noticing that they had stopped. Walking up to them she motioned up the road. "You blokes coming or not?"

"Not." The imperial Stormcloak said. "It's too dangerous for us to go any further. Besides, we would just get in your way."

Smirking at them with a sigh, "Damn right you would. I expect Riften with a fucking fleece around it when I get back."

"Why you -" One of the Stormcloaks began but stopped himself.

Aimee heard and turned seductively with her one hand on her dagger and several summoned arrows in the other, "What was that love?"

Growling he looked away from her.

"I should kill you for a laugh. Good thing your imperial leader there is so cute."

The imperial Stormcloak thought he was going to be sick.

Winking at him, Aimee proceeded up the road knowing the way well. She heard the loyalist nords talking behind her back. She might kill them later for a laugh. After getting Riften though she might keep the imperial around just as a play toy.

She found the entrance, or the exit, to the cave she had escaped from years ago. Putting her hand in front of her she protrude a powerful green light and walked through the wet cave. She didn't remember it being this dark but she could see everything in her green illuminated glow.

Traveling through the cave brought a smile to her face. It made her remember going through the cave so scared and lost back then. She was still confident that she could fight but dressed in nothing more than that cheap, imperial, light armor and carrying nothing more than a bow, a sword, and a weak fire spell.

Now, she was journeying to kill the most "supposedly" powerful thing in Skyrim. A feeling she was more than use to. She had taken down dragons, vampires, werewolves, dragons, dragon priests, draugr, dragons, keep-guards in force, thieves, murders, and more dragons.

Coming up to the large chamber she remember killing a bear, she saw a pile of dead bears. She smiled to herself, "Hmm, I don't remember killing all those." She went up to the pile and looked them over. They had strange holes in them. Dipping her finger in the bloody holes she plucked out a small shard of metal no bigger that the shaving off of a pebble. She had to hold it close to actually see it covered in blood. "What the fuck?" She asked herself, dragging it out confused. "Witches don't use metal shards like this! I can't even see this bloody, goddamn thing!" She dropped it with a concerned look on her face. "This isn't a witch." Looking at the pile of bears, Aimee felt the cave wall and it was extreme cold. Colder than most other parts of the cave. "She's keeping them fresh. I don't know who this wench is but she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's planning on staying here. Helgen's a fortifiable keep. She's all alone and multiple places to hide." Aimee said slightly thrilled with sadistic glee. She ripped her dragon bone dagger from its sheath saying, "Probably thought they would send an army after her. She was planning making a stand right here in Helgen." A wide smile came over Aimee's face, "Whatever she is, she's a survivor. Can't wait to meet her!"

Aimee proceeded up the rickety, wooden stairs up to the wooden catwalk heading into the bowels of Helgen. She passed by the jail cells and torture room. Proceeding along at a slow but nimble pace, not making any noise whatsoever, she felt a tug on her ankle. She stopped instinctively and looked down. Thinking to herself as she examined what had touched her. 'Look at this!' She thought happily. 'The bitch set a nice trap for me.' The armored, powerful bosmer tapped the wire, 'Made out of tunic string. Probably off a dead prisoner. Wouldn't take much force to break that and trigger the trap.' Aimee had to hold back a squeal of excitement. She was really starting to respect this woman's ingenuity. Sure, she had see tripwire traps before but this was just one person and she had already made this a somewhat defendable area in such a short time. She knew some bandit groups that didn't have that many brains between all of them.

Following the wire into one of the cages she saw a dim glow. Moving some of the bones at the bottom she looked on at multiple object that looked so out-of-place that she had to take a second, a third, and fourth glance at them. She couldn't help but whisper out, "Metal, glowing stones?! The fuck?!"

They looked like river rocks with metal covering. Smooth and flat, disc shapes that had thin rings of light around them. They pulsated at her and she dared not touch them. They were piled up into a small pyramid shape and were all connected to the tripwire. What they did or what they were suppose to do, Aimee hadn't the slightest clue.

Backing away, mindful of the tripwire, she went on entering the small armory she had been before. This was where she had obtained her first set of armor and weapons. She smiled slightly as she moved on to the outside. The sun was at midday height but it was warm and added a nice contrast to the cold wind that blew through Helgen. Aimee still advanced with caution wondering what other traps she had set up. Heading towards the abysmal area of the chopping block.

Standing tall she arrogantly looked around with her dragon bone dagger in hand. Looking around she scanned the area looking for this "newcomer". Aimee's senses were still keen. Her long ears picking up the slightest tremble in the air. She picked up on a strange shuffling. One she had never heard before. It sound like leaves on the tress except with more weight to them. It annoyed her to listen but it was coming from up above her. Then it stopped now hearing a humming sound. Aimee turned and what she saw, she smiled at it. A blonde, tan, imperial looking woman hovering down to her with a blue glow around her dressed in strange, black armor.

Bronzey Shepard was in the wreckage of a stone tower and carefully went to the top, or at least what was the top after what seemed to be a huge attack on the hold. Heading to the top she looked down and saw a strange sight indeed. A seemingly human looking woman with braided, dark hair covered in a hard, ancient looking armor. She watched the woman standing below her with obviously a cocky attitude. Shepard thought to herself, 'One woman? Something's wrong here!' She saw no one else. If it had been an army, they would have charged right through her several traps she had stashed around the decimated hold. She had plenty of grenades to trigger around but somehow this one woman, with pointy ears, had made it through at least one of them. Looked like she wanted a frontal confrontation, far be it for Shepard to disappoint. Surrounding herself with a biotic field she hovered down with the elf looking at her with a large smile.

The two stood studying each other as Shepard dissipated the biotic field. Two warriors gauging each other. Standing just a mere few feet from each other. Aimee spun her dagger in her hand saying to Shepard, "So you're what all the fracas is about?"

"Fuck is wrong with your ears?!" Shepard asked back. She didn't even care about the consequences. She had to know. She said and asked what was on her mind.

Looking at her with a smile, "Fuck kind of accent is that?" Aimee retaliated not wanting to be out-done. She had to admit to herself though it was probably one of the cutest accents she had ever heard. Maybe she'd keep the lady's throat as a souvenir after she chopped her head off and carved her heart from her bosom.

"I asked first." Bronzey's hand gliding towards her hand cannon.

Aimee's green eyes studying the woman and could tell she was definitely no witch. She was no guard either. She was a champion. This woman, wherever she came from, was top of her game. "Have you never seen a wood elf, child?"

"Child? I'm over thirty you dumb-ass!"

"Still a child to me dear." Spinning her dagger in-hand again.

"You don't look that old."

"When I call you a child, I refer to your mental state. I usually don't kill children but in your case, I might make an exception."

"Usually? What fucking, shit-for-brains popped you into this world?"

"I could ask the same thing of you."

"Name was Harbinger. Looking for him actually. Big, metallic demon, about eighty stories tall, likes to talk about me 'feeling' shit, seen him?"

A slight smirk crossed Aimee's face, "The fuck kind of shite are you going on about?"

"Shit?"

"Shite."

"Right shit."

"Shite!"

"Are you retarded?!" Shepard screamed out agitated.

"Where in bloody hell did you come from?!"

"Obviously fucking far, far away from here!"

"I bet you're wishing to go back now, right?"

"Now? Honey, I was ready as soon as I was off the battlefield."

Aimee smirked again, "So you're a soldier of some kind?"

"I'm a former spectre darling. I've taken down plenty of reapers and power mad psychos."

"Reapers? A specter? What, did you die and come back?"

"Actually yes I did. All it did was piss me off."

"I can guarantee you something this time."

Bronzey Shepard pulled her hand cannon aiming for Aimee's head, "Yeah, what's that?"

Aimee looked at her hand engulfed in fire, "You won't be coming back this time."

Shepard was quick with her trigger pull as Aimee launched a continues stream of fire at the commander. Shepard had to roll to her left to evade the fire and kept shooting back with Aimee spinning like a dancer dodging bullets. She took cover behind one of the stone towers, closing her hand with the fire, opening it back up with ice in-hand. A small smirk came over her face with an exhilarated, evil glair to her eyes, "So, that's what you used to kill those bears. What a shitty little device!"

Shepard ejected the heat sink pulling her shotgun, "Actually I used this. Say hello to the twenty-second century bitch!" Three shots blasted out from Shepard's shotgun before she had to cock it with one hand, firing again.

Mortar and stone blast from the impacts of the shotgun. The mass accelerated, shotgun slugs demolishing anything they hit, exploding with enough impact to be compared to a giant's fist. Aimee squinted and moved in defense gritting her teeth at the hammering shots of the shotgun. "By the fucking nine!" Escaped her mouth as she ran away from the tower trying to outrun the shotgun slugs. Shepard was maniacal as she chased down the wood elf with the shots; crazed laughter being left in Shepard's wake of destruction.

The barbaric bosmer dove for cove pushing herself against some low cover as Shepard cocked the shotgun with authority. "Still enjoying yourself?!" The words coated in that Texan accent of hers as she kept her shotgun trained at the pile of debris Aimee had taken cover behind.

Arming her dragon bone bow with an arrow, Aimee aimed for Shepard with a fire spell igniting the arrow, saying to her, "I'm having a blast!" she let the arrow fly with Shepard snapping her sights at the flying arrow. She crossed her arms and put up a blue biotic shield that absorbed a tremendous explosion. Smoke bellowed off the shield as Bronzey relinquished it. She looked around for Aimee as she saw another arrow. Again putting up her shield another grenade-like explosion wrapped around her shield as Aimee charged from her hiding place, dagger in-hand, and murder in her emerald eyes.

Grabbing her shotgun, Shepard shot for the crazy wood elf but missed as she jumped high in the air and flung her dagger right at the commander. Still in her biotic shield, Shepard had the intention of using it, making it expanded, sending the pulse right for Aimee while she was still in the air. Thinking fast, Aimee Shouted-out against the shield pushing it back down at the commander. It warped and bent towards Shepard causing her to struggle to keep its dome form. It caused her no harm and Aimee was unharmed as well.

Landing, Aimee jeered at Bronzy, extending her hand, having her dagger magically come back to her like it was on an invisible leash. She sheathed it quickly in a bent, ready position.

Cocking her head with surprise, Shepard asked, "You just say words and magic comes out huh?"

"Yep." Aimee said back with a snarl.

Nodding her head with her tongue in cheek, "Well'p, I can do that too." Thrusting her palms out with biotic energy surrounding her, "Die!" Multiple shockwaves were sent out after Aimee as they flashed through the ground, heading towards their target, ripping the earth apart. Blue energy flashing through the dirt pulverizing stone.

Aimee asking confused and shocked, "What kind of sorcery is this?!" Back-flipping, Aimee continued on as the blue blasts tracked her down. She kept up the back-flips rolling along into a building, charging through the door, arming her bow. A blue blast punched through the door and surrounding stone making Aimee take cover.

Standing with her fist held up, pulsating with energy, Bronzey said with confidence, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" She walked towards the demolished hole tracking down the wood elf.

Up in the tower, Aimee took aim with her arrow this time empowering the ice element. Launching the arrow it sped down to hit Shepard but she rolled out of the way and watched the ground turn into instant ice where her feet would have been. She looked up seeing another arrow heading for her. She sent out a small biotic pulse and sent the arrow off course. Smiling she said with her arms out and biotic energy pulsating through her fingertips, "What now, Catwoman?" Noting her ears again.

Aimee took three arrows in between her fingers and aimed for Shepard.

Cocking her right eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Aimee let the first one go and then the other two in succession. Charging each one with a different power. Putting up a biotic barrier, Shepard let the first one hit which was electric. The bolts webbed over the blue dome and dissipated it quickly. The other two arrows were incoming which Shepard dodging both, staying on a bent knee, pulling her handgun again, shooting up at Aimee. Four shots hit around the loophole she was aiming out of but none of them actually hit the bosmer butcher. Aimee smirked as she aimed three more arrows with lightning and sent them hurtling down at Shepard. Two of them missed but the other one would have nailed Shepard right in the head. She dove out of the way and continued to fire up at Aimee, ejecting another heat sink.

Carefully glancing out at Shepard, Aimee giggled with delight. She hadn't had a fight like this for so long. What a tense battle. 'A challenge!' Aimee thought delightfully. Another careful glance as a shot came at her. She paused and thought. She rushed away from the large loophole and back downstairs.

Standing ready, Shepard started taking easy steps towards the tower as she saw Aimee come out from behind the tower. She aimed her gun when she saw her again. Two Aimees. Bronzey lifted her sights from the both of them to mutter out, "What the fuck?!" Another Aimee. Suddenly, Bronzey was outnumbered by Aimee 8-to-1. She was surrounded snarling at the octuplets. Each one having some kind of weapon. The commander screamed to the sky and sent out a large, surging biotic wave all around her. Seven of the illusions disappeared with the original gritting her teeth, dropping to one knee in pain but keeping her eyes locked on Bronzey.

Huffing because of the heavy usage of her biotics, Bronzey aimed her gun but Aimee Shouted and blew Bronzey back into some debris. Her body slamming through the wood and stone like a rag doll. Rushing back out she aimed her gun and Aimee took her dagger quickly and threw it at Shepard. It hit her right in the stomach taking her down to both knees as she felt the strong poison and magic imbuement circulating through her.

The two warriors were injured but not for long. Aimee had a bright, golden glow in both hands and was able to stand on her own two feet again. Her injures disappeared as she felt energy coming back into her body. Shepard activated her Omni-tool and gave herself some medi-gel. Taking the dagger in a strong grip, ripping it from her stomach, she threw it to the ground and kicked it to the side. Again, Aimee summoned the dagger back to her and sheathed it quickly.

The two warriors looking at each other as Aimee stood ready with lightning raging through her fingers. Bronzey also stood strong and wide-legged with pulsating biotic power in her fist. The two ready to draw on the other at any moment. Staring each other down.

In awe, Shepard watched as Aimee said some more words she didn't recognize, disappearing from sight. She looked around pulling her shotgun. It was knocked from her hands though as she rolled evading an arrow jutting out of the ground with lighting jolting from it. Shepard's keen eyes scanned the battlefield with her hand cannon. She sneered with a growl, "Coward!" A flash of air and Shepard was sent down to the ground sliding on the dirt and stone. She fired but hit nothing. With wide, angry eyes she was back up to her feet firing two more shots. Nothing.

A devilish smile came over Aimee being in ethereal form. It wouldn't last forever though. Launching out with more lightning, aiming to put the commander down for good, thundering from her hands while she was still invisible. The branching bolts followed the commander but did not connect.

She ran into a building. A small, slightly wrecked house but Aimee sent out a large fireball and blasted the house into burning, chipped bits. An explosion blasted out as mighty as any cannon blast with fire and smoke swirling around each other leaving behind a smoldering heap. She walked over to the flaming wreckage and scoured for the remains of Shepard, reforming back to be visible. Aimee suddenly felt something behind her but by then it was too late. Shepard snaked her arm around Aimee's throat and shoved her gun right into the wood elf's temple. "Dodge this!" Bronzey said but didn't get to pull the trigger. Aimee plunged her elbow into Shepard's ribs and then flipped her over her head, kicking her hard, sending her flying through the remains of the house.

Aimee became a fit of rage, "No one puts their fucking hands on me! Nobody!"

Shepard came flying back through the wreckage with a bright, biotic field around her. "Struck a nerve!" Punching Aimee right in the face, biotic energy zapping out from her fist, sending the wood elf flying back into a wooden building yards away, bringing it to a crumbling collapse. Imploding on itself, tumbling down on top of the berserker bosmer.

Walking over to her shotgun, picking it back up, cocking it with authority, Bronzey said, "Learn your damn lesson already!"

The debris from the wreckage blasted out with Aimee holding two conjured war axes amidst the remaining ruins. She was breathing heavily and spit out some blood. "Barely a scratch sweetie." Her voice filled with anger. Her constitution and stamina starting to wane.

Becoming tired herself with an exhausted grunt, Bronzey waved her adversary on slashing out her Omni-blade. "Want to party that way? Then come get you some!"

Charging at Shepard, Aimee held back both axes and slammed them against Shepard's Omni-blade. The two powers sparking out as the two slashed off each other. The dragon born hacking at Shepard as she tried to block all the attacks. Being quick with her Omni-blade as the two axes acted like fan blades against her. Catching both axes in a slashing move of her own, Bronzey spun around and tried to stab Aimee but she rolled forward, spinning around, hacking back against the commander. She hopped back a few steps before Aimee slammed her two axes together making a large, conjured war hammer. Sending it careening down for Bronzey. With quick reflexes, Shepard missed the impact of the large hammer which sent out a powerful shockwave after her. Raising dirt and stone from the earth blasting it apart in a quake of destruction.

Ripping the hammer apart making it two conjured war axes again, Aimee went screaming for Bronzey with the commander growling back at this formidable, powerful foe. The three weapons again impacting each other as the two strained against the other with snarls from them both. Aimee roared in Shepard's face, "Who the hell are you?!"

Shepard roared back, "What the hell are you?!"

The two slashing off each other as Aimee went back to cutting and hacking at Shepard. Bronzey backing off a bit and blocking with her Omni-blade, trying for a stab or slash herself when an opening was present. The two locked in titanic combat for awhile until the conjured weapons disappeared and Aimee backed off with a few huffs. Bronzey as well took a few steps back with semi-ragged breathing. The two warrior woman taking long, deep breathes trying to regain some of their energy.

The commander was the first to say, "Yeah, I'm sure you're having as much fun as I am but I think you and I need a break."

Looking at the strangely armored adversary of hers, Aimee let out a breath of, "I think that would be good."

"Then you can go back to trying to kill me or whatever."

"Indeed." Aimee said with her breaths slowing and her heart pounding in her chest fading. She sat down on the ground with Shepard finding a big stone to take a seat on.

The two caught their breaths as Shepard decided to ask, "So, what happen to this place?"

"We did." Aimee said surveying the carnage they had left behind.

Rolling her dark green eyes, Shepard corrected, "No, I mean what happened before us?"

"A dragon. A big one."

Looking around, taking some of the dirt and rocks in her hand, Bronzey asked of Aimee, "You have never heard of Harbinger, have you?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about love."

Letting the earth and rocks pour through her hands, Shepard said aloud to herself, "This is really real!"

"As real as it gets."

"How -" Bronzey stopped herself taking a deep breath now knowing this was not some Harbinger trick. This wasn't some illusion or dream. This was real. She put her head in her hands letting that blonde hair of hers hide some of her face. "I just - how did I get here?!"

"Yeah -" Aimee said to her, "A question I'm wondering myself. I've seen magic before but what your using, that isn't magic. I don't know what sort of shite it is but it isn't magic."

Bronzey smiled a bit, "Its space magic."

"That kind of magic doesn't come from the stars."

"Maybe not here but -" Bronzey motioned towards the heavens, "Somewhere out there."

The sun was starting to set and night was beginning to cover Skyrim. The orange and purple hues danced across the horizon as that familiar scent of evening wavered in the air. The two sitting quietly. Each one on their guard of the other.

"So -" Aimee began, "Harbinger. What is that? Some sort of monster?"

Shepard looked at her with cold eyes, "Yeah. A big fucking monster."

"Sounds fun. Where is it?"

"Where I'm from. I don't know - I thought it - he was here but I guess he just sent me here. Wherever here is."

Looking around, Aimee said, "You're in Helgen. Or what's left of it. Hold of Skyrim."

"Is that the name of the planet?"

Confused, Aimee asked, "Does this happen to you a lot or something?"

Shepard thought for a minute, "Let's see, on an unknown world that I can't remember the name of with a knot in my gut and somebody trying to kill me? Must be Tuesday."

A slight smirk came over Aimee's face. She wasn't debating whether or not to kill Shepard but the brazen, cutely accented commander was growing on her. Standing up she took a breath, "I think I'll wait a couple of days before trying to kill you again. Why don't you and I…"

Before she could get out another word the imperial Stormcloak came rushing up to her. "We need your help!"

Aimee rolled her eyes, "For the love of Akatosh! What do you want?!"

Before the imperial spoke of what kind of help he needed, he looked over at Shepard, "She yet still draws breath!" Looking at Aimee. "We had a deal!"

Grabbing the imperial by his armor and shoving her dagger into his throat drawing blood but not killing him, "We still do as long as you're not a whinny, little bitch."

The imperial swallowed. "More of her 'friends' have come. A lot more. They've taken the Rift!"

Looking back at Shepard menacingly with those piercing, powerful green eyes, Aimee snarled out, "I am to be jarl of that hold!"

With a dumbfound look, Shepard put up her hand saying nonchalantly, "Okay that was just nine levels of what the fuck! Speak English!"

"The township you witch!" Aimee yelled out throwing the imperial to the ground with that menacing jeer still transfixed on Shepard, "I am to be lordship of that town and the land in the hold's area. Clear enough?!"

Getting up, staring her down, Shepard balled up both her fists with a bright, biotic aura coming off of her, "I am not a witch! And excuse me all to hell for not being up on my medieval jargon!" Shepard glanced at the downed imperial, "You say my 'friends'? How do you know they're mine."

The imperial brushed himself off and stood up, "Well, either they're from your neck-of-the-woods or we've got two, new races that just so-happened to show up right when you did."

"The races, what did they look like?"

"Well, the ones looked like taller, meaner, metal versions of kahjiits. Except with mandibles and weird legs."

Aimee looked at Shepard, "Cat-like people with heavy armor."

"And the other -" The guardsmen thought about fearfully, "Looked like if an argonian and an orc could mate."

Aimee again described it for Shepard, "Big, bully, looking lizard people."

It didn't take long for Shepard to spout out, "Turians and krogan!"

Shrugging his shoulders, "If that's what you call them."

Sprinting away from the rest, Shepard hollered out, "We need to get there now!"

With a sneer, folding his arms, the imperial guardsmen said, "I'm not about to go anywhere with her!"

With a devilish glair and a snap of her fingers, Aimee had a dremora standing right next to her with a large claymore at the ready. A nasty grin on her face, "No?"

"Alright lads, you heard the lady. To Riften!"

Aimee began to follow when the dremora stopped her, "If I may be so bold?"

Turning to gaze at him over her shoulder with an inquisitive, "Yes?"

"Why not conjure me sooner in your pervious battle with the newcomer?"

A wide grin came over Aimee's face, "Because I wanted to see if she was really worth it."

"Was she?" The dremora asked, his time nearly up.

"No! She was more!" Aimee said ecstatically. "She would've had your heart on a platter in eight seconds. You nor any beast I could conjure would've done me any good. What an absolute delight! If this is her idea of an entrance, I can't wait to see what happens when this party really gets started!" Aimee having a feeling that there was humongous battle on the horizon and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
